


Ancient History and Other Irrelevancies

by albaparthenicevelut



Series: The Good Ship Avenger [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Intoxication, Quelle surprise, Tony Stark once again sabotages Natasha's professionalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albaparthenicevelut/pseuds/albaparthenicevelut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Natasha Romanov did not meet Tony Stark for the first time floating through unoccupied space in a tin can- Not that she'd ever tell Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient History and Other Irrelevancies

Natasha Romanoff met Tony Stark at a fundraising gala on Ophelia, the jewel of the Union. Natasha was undercover as one of the many models hired to pad the guest list. She was blonde and barely clothed and in all ways, totally unrecognizable. Tony was drunk… possibly. She might also have been higher than an obsolete earth toy constructed from cloth, wood, and string. Natasha didn’t much care because at the time Tony wasn’t her problem. She was there for a senator whose attempts to clean up the planet were endangering a prominent crime family’s operations.

Natasha got her mark alone, administered a fatal dose of one of the many recreational substances in play at the party and was in the process of slipping out of the party when Tony literally ran into her. Even Natasha’s enhanced reflexes and extensive combat training were not enough to stop Tony from sending them both crashing ass over teakettle.

Years later, with the benefit of far too much close association with Tony Stark, Natasha classifies this moment as completely (maddeningly) typical. The best laid plans of mice, men, and even highly trained assassins tend to fall apart when met with the chaos Tony draws in her wake. At the time however, Natasha is first surprised, then irritated, and finally, to her consternation, aroused as she takes in the voluptuously curvy woman with dark, wide-blown eyes, thick black curls, and little clothing hovering above her, straddling her waist.

She recognizes the woman immediately of course. It would be hard not to; Tony Stark is a popular subject in the media. Tony leans down closer. The movement makes her breasts; just barely contained by the tiny scrap of a dress she is wearing, move in a way that is… distracting. Natasha tears her eyes away from Tony breasts and back up to her face. Tony is smirking knowingly at her. Her pupils, if possible, are blown even wider than before. She may be too intoxicated to stand but apparently she can still tell when somebody is ogling her. Unaccountably, Natasha blushes. Natasha has not blushed since she was a tiny girl, only just pulled from one of the state run orphanages of Moscow III, and even then it was a rare thing. Tony laughs and drops down clumsily to nuzzle at Natasha’s neck. That does it.

Natasha flips them smoothly landing Tony on her back. Tony squeaks and begins to giggle uncontrollably. To Natasha’s trained eye, she is far, far too impaired to remember any of this tomorrow. She should kill her anyway, just to be thorough. It would be easy, people as impaired as Tony right now have accidents, they do stupid things, and sometimes they die. 

Tony grabs at Natasha ineffectively as Natasha levers herself smoothly to her feet. Tony is still laughing and babbling incoherently. Natasha surveys her carefully, weighing her options and running through possible plans. Then, quickly, she makes the call. When Natasha slips out, Tony is still sprawled out on the ground chuckling and yet, for reasons Natasha shies from fully examining, she is still alive.


End file.
